


PINIONED

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mythic Origin Of CLex</p>
            </blockquote>





	PINIONED

## PINIONED

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

**PINIONED**

by Rose etta 

(Variation on a theme: When Lucifer Gathered Clouds, by Thamiris, posted 8-24-04) 

* * *

He saw Lucifer, but beheld Beauty. 

Eyes opened to diaphanous mist...it fled the path of the Fallen Angel...to 

form vortices of cloud echoing his wings, behind him. 

"Alexander" whispered the air around them both...eyes turning back to 

Lucifer's lips, saw them only moisten and part. 

Tongue too thick to talk...thoughts too drugged...he was touched! 

Pleasure touched his lips...put hands about his face...breathed warmth 

into his mouth. 

He would not last this...(eyes closed)...too much...Pleasure! 

Excitation rolled down his body to his toes...pooled in his groin...woke 

his skin to life. 

He drew breath...(his first?)...peered into the eyes of Lucifer, through the 

wisps...and saw fire. 

Too late to know...he didn't care. 

As moving through ocean, he pulled his arms from his sides and 

embraced Pleasure. 

More than he thought possible!...he would die from it!...but not now. 

Yes, now!...his groin...moistened lips took him whole...must exist on 

oxygen in body, for breath would not come. 

Eyes opened and closed, dumb to sight. 

Fingers clawed angelic locks...fire left his lungs, then returned with the 

next breath. 

His groin drawn into demanding vacuum, his release was utter. 

His sound was a paeon...to Lucifer. 

He became aware after an indeterminate time. "Alexander" whispered 

the air around them. 

"Yes?" he managed. 

"I have taken you. Give yourself to me." 

"Yes!" he hissed. 

"Come to me!" 

"I cannot" he regretted. 

A humorless chuckle sent a signal of fear down his spine, for it was 

beyond his fathom. 

Moistened lips, from behind... 

Draped over the coalesced atmosphere, he was as a marionette to its 

maker. 

Entry...by the fire from that one's eyes...by the chill from that one's 

clouds... 

A single thrust...held... 

He entered another dimension...discontinuous...all sensations...under 

Pleasure. 

When thoughts could form: ('I will not last! Save me!') 

"Not yet" whispered the air around them. 

('I must survive!') 

('I must survive!') 

('I must survive!')...his mantra babbled within his mind. 

The humorless chuckle resumed...echoed from the clouds...became the 

scream in his mind. 

He was filled with quintessence. 

Timelessness passed. 

When he awoke, he was recumbent, with his face being stroked. 

Lucifer sent his thought to him: "Alexander." 

"Yes?" escaped him. 

"I have a purpose for you." 

"Tell me." 

"There is a young god..." Lucifer began. 

Lex moistened his lips. 

* * *

Rose etta 8-25-04


End file.
